Apples, Babies and news
by SP'sGirl
Summary: Well I suck at this. This story does have spoliers for most of season 5. To sum it up Lorelai goes to see Luke after Sookie has her baby. Read to find out why. Just give it a try you know you want to. LL or JavaJunkie whatever you wanna call it.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: First off I don't own anything.

A/N: I'm not really sure where this story is going. It has been stuck in my head so I decided to try it. Oh I don't have a beta I am looking for one if anyone is intrested. But for now all mistakes are mine. Well on with the story. Enjoy.

* * *

Lorelai left the hospital on her way back to stars hollow she needed to see Luke she knew he would be up now getting the diner ready. She just had one stop to make on her way. After making her stop she found herself in front of Luke's. She raised her hand to knock pausing slightly before knocking. Luke was just making his way down the stairs when he heard someone knocking. He moved over to the door and saw Lorelai standing there with a small bag. Luke unlocked the door to let her in.

"Hey your up early" Luke said smiling at her.

"Hey yourself and I'm really just up really late. I haven't been to bed yet."

"Why? oh yeah that's right Sookie went into labor. Did she have the baby?"

"Yeah a little girl, she beautiful"

"That's good did uh everything umm go ok I mean is Sookie ok?" Luke said looking down suddenly finding his shoes very interesting. Lorelai had to smile at his concern "Yeah she's ok. Sore but ok. Umm can I uh talk to you upstairs?"

"Yeah sure come on" Luke said taking her hand and leading her up the stairs.

Once inside the his apartment Luke turned to her and waited for her to say something.

"Well ok I was at the hospital with Sookie and I was thinking about babies and then I realized that I was uh late and I have been craving apples lately." At Luke's confused look Lorelai explained. "When I was pregnant with Rory I craved apples like crazy I must have eaten my weight in them. So after Sookie had the baby and I saw her I told Sookie I would be back later. Then I went to find a drug store that was open. Which might I add was not as easy as you would think at five in the morning. So I got these." Lorelai opened the paper bag in her hand and pulled out the three boxes inside. "I got three because I didn't want to risk a false positive I mean I don't even know if you want to have a baby but I really didn't want us to think I was when I wasn't so I got three." Lorelai tucked her hair behind her ears looking up to meet Luke's eyes. "Luke say something please"

"umm wow I uh I don't know what to say."

"Ok I know this is kind of a shock and I would of just done the test at home alone and then told you but I did that before with Rory. And I just didn't want to be alone this time. I didn't want to keep this from you. I know that's what broke us up before because I didn't tell you about my visit to Christopher's after his dad died. So here I am, but I mean I could uh go. I mean if this is too much for you?"

"No I want you here. I'm glad you came. So uh should you umm take the tests now?"

" Yeah I'm going to go into the bathroom and then we can wait out her together."

"Ok" Lorelai walked into the bathroom closing the door behind her. She pulled the first test out. "Ok I can do this one line I'm not two lines I am ok here goes everything." Lorelai realized she was talking to herself. "Well at least the poor kid will have one sane parent." Lorelai said laughing

"So we should know in about ten minutes." Lorelai said as she walked out of the bathroom.  
"Ok are you hungry? Or do you want something to drink? Coffee?" Luke asked wanting something to do to keep from going crazy while they waited.  
"Coffee would be good but decaf just in case" Luke moved to the small kitchen area to start her coffee. Lorelai followed him into the kitchen and sat at the small table. Watching him as he moved around the small kitchen.

"Luke?"

"Yeah?" Luke answered without turning around.

"What time is it?"

"Quarter to six"

"Oh so we will know at 5:55. Wait don't you need to head downstairs to get the diner ready to open."

"Nah Kirks the only one that gets here right at six so I can be a few minutes late opening" Luke turned around to look at her.

"Are you sure? Not that I mind the company I just don't want to keep you. I know I have already freaked you out enough today and its not even six yet." Lorelai said meeting his eyes.

"Its ok really" Luke said offering her a small smile.

"Are you sure? And I'm not just talking about the diner I mean about all of this I mean this is big I mean really big, humongous, gigantic. Any other words that mean bigger than big insert her I mean this wow I cant even think of anything to compare this to its to early and" Luke moved to take a seat next to her taking her hand in his and placing a finger to her lips to stop her from continuing her endless babble.

"This is fine I meant it before when I said that I was all in. This is it for me. You are it for me. Now granted this isn't how I thought this would happen but I'm not upset that it happened this way."

"You've thought about us having kids?" Lorelai asked smiling at him.

"Well yeah I just though we would be in a more committed place when it happened" Luke said with a sheepish smile.

"You mean like married?" at Luke's nod she continued

"When did you think this would happen?"

"I umm I wasn't sure I mean I uh" Luke trailed off not sure where to go. Should he tell her he had a ring already and that he was just waiting for the right time?  
"Its ok I have been thinking about it to. I umm even looked at dresses." Lorelai looked away from him with a small smile.  
"You did when?" Luke asked gently turning her face back to his.

"When I was helping my mom find a dress for her renewal thing."

"Oh " Lorelai looked up meeting his eyes. His smile had faded. The memory of that night was still painful for both of them. "So …" Lorelai was trying to come up with something to talk about but her sleep deprived, coffee less mind couldn't seem to come up with anything.

"It's time" Luke said squeezing her hand.

TBC

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think. 


	2. Two little lines

A/N: Ok I don't know if this chapter is very good I wanted to get it out to you. I'm in the middle of finals so I will get the next part up when I can. Oh and sorry about the sex of Sookies baby I didn't what she was having so I guessed. Lets just say I took a creative step. 

A/N2: About the rating I never know what kind of rating my stories should have. But let me know if I need to change my rating.

By the way Thank You all for all of the nice reviews. They reallymake my day.

* * *

"Okay" Lorelai said not moving from her seat.

"Well maybe we should uh go check the results"

"Ok lets go" Lorelai said standing and pulling Luke into the bathroom with her. Once in the bathroom they slowly walked over to the three plastic sticks sitting on the sink. They stopped just in front of them. Not quite close enough to see the results.

"Ok so do you want to check? Or do you want me to?" Luke asked not taking his eyes off of the little sticks that could change his life forever.

"You can one pink stripe means I'm not two means I am"

"Right ok here goes" Luke said slowly reaching out for the first test his hand shaking slightly.

"Ok umm there's uh two lines" Luke said with a small smile as he turned to show the stick to Lorelai.

"So that uh that means I'm pregnant?"

"Yeah umm do you think we should check the others?"

"Yeah"

"Ok" Luke said turning to pick up the other two tests. Looking them over his eyes traveling back and forth. Slowly he set the last two test sticks down and turned back to face Lorelai. Without a word he pulled her into his arms. He hands meet at the small of her back pulling her in closer. Lorelai wrapped her arms around his waist not really sure if this was a 'I'm sorry the first test was wrong' or a 'Oh my God we are going to have a baby' kind of hug. She didn't have to wait to long for her answer as Luke leaned down to wear his cheek was against hers and his lips were to her ear. He whispered something so softly that Lorelai almost didn't hear him. She pulled back slightly to look at him.

"So you finally reproduced" Lorelai said with a large almost goofy grin.

"Yeah" Luke said letting out a small laugh.

"So what do we do now?" Luke asked tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Well I'm going to go over there" she says pointing to the bed. " and get some sleep. And you my diner man are going to go down stairs and open up your diner."

"That's not what I meant. I mean what happens now with the baby?"

"Well he or she will stay in here" she says pointing to stomach. "for about nine months and then after a lot of screaming and pain we will have a baby"

"Can you be serious for five minutes? Please"

"Ok fine I'm going to sleep for a few hours. Then when I get up I will call and set up an appointment with my doctor to confirm that I am pregnant and then we will go from there ok?"

"Ok that's all I wanted to know."

"Well you better get down stairs before Kirk starts to freak out."

"Yeah I guess. Do you want anything before I go"

"Tuck me in" Lorelai asks pulling Luke out of the bathroom and towards the bed. Luke pulled down the blankets for Lorelai to get in under them. Lorelai moved to sit down on the bed pulling off her shoes.

"Can you get me a shirt to change into?" Lorelai asked as she started to unbutton her dress shirt.

"Yea sure" Luke moved to the closet to pull out a flannel shirt for her to sleep in. When Luke returned Lorelai had removed her shirt and pants and thrown them on the floor by the bed. She was sitting with her back against the pillows on the bed with the covers pulled up over her bottom half waiting for him.

"Here" Luke said holding the shirt out to her

"Too tired can't move need help" Lorelai said looking up at him with a half pout

"Fine" Luke moved to sit next to her on the bed. Gently pulling her forward and pushing her arms through the sleeves. Then letting her lay back against the pillows as he began to work on the buttons. Trying to ignore the feeling of her skin under his fingers as his hands moved from one button to the next. He pauses once he gets to the last few buttons placing his hand against her stomach. As he looks up to meet her eyes.

"We are going to have a baby" Lorelai covers his hand with hers and smiles.

* * *

TBC please review and let me know what you think. Unless you think it sucked then well maybe I don't want to know 


	3. I Love You's

A/N: Thank you all for all of your kind reviews. I am trying to get this story out as often as possable. Next up will be their trip to the doctors.

Anyways here it is enjoy.

* * *

Five hours had passed since Luke left Lorelai sleeping upstairs. Five hours since he found out he was going to be a father. He couldn't stop smiling. He had probably freaked out the whole town by now. The lunch rush had just ended. Giving him a chance to catch his breath. His mind once again drifted back to Lorelai he was trying to decide if he should wake her up. When he saw her Lorelai was sitting at the counter in his blue flannel and jeans. Her head resting against her arms. He quickly delivered the food in his hands and went over to the counter. 

"Hey " Luke said after walking around to the other side of the counter.

"Hmm" Lorelai didn't move

"Lorelai?" Luke asked gently shaking her shoulder.  
"What?" She still didn't move

"Do you want something to eat? Or maybe some coffee?" at the word coffee Lorelai's head perked up from her resting place giving him a small smile.

"Coffee please oh and a cheese burger with chili cheese fries." Luke returned her smile

"Anything else?"

"Umm do you have any apples?"

"Yeah I think I have some in the back"

"Oh good do you think you could cut one up for me?

"Sure" Luke said as he turned and walked back into the kitchen. Lorelai put her head back down on her folded arms.

"You can go back upstairs if you want." Lorelai jumped slightly at the sound of his voice. Lifting her head slightly to look up at him.  
"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Lorelai asked arching an eyebrow at him

"No I was just offering."

"Thanks but its boring up there"

"Ok did you call the" he looked around and then lowered his voice "doctor about the baby?" Lorelai leaned in closer to him lowering her voice.

"Yeah I called right before I came downstairs and they had a cancellation today so she gave me the appointment. Its at four today in Hartford. Do you think you could get Ceaser or Lane to cover for you?"

"Yeah I'll try and if not I'll close up for a bit"

"You don't have to do that. I mean I could go and let you know how things go."

"I know I don't have to but I want to. I don't want you to go alone." Luke said as he moved back from the counter. Walking towards the kitchen to check on her food. He returned a minute later with her food which he placed in front of her along with a cup of coffee.

"You are amazing I love you." Lorelai exclaimed as she dug into her food. She froze once she realized what she had said. Luke looked at her for a moment taking in what she had said and the sincerity in her voice. He offered her a small smile before he leaned over the counter moving until his face was right next hers he pressed his lips to hers in a soft sweet kiss not giving her time to respond to the kiss. He moved so that his mouth was next to her ear. Lorelai could feel his breath on her neck as he whispered.

"I love you too" Luke pulled back smiling at her before he went to take Kirks order. Lorelai just sat there for a moment in shock until she snapped out of it and went back to her food. After all she was eating for two now.

* * *

TBC Review and let me know what you think. 


	4. Dr Patterson

I don't own anything.

A/N: Ok first off I was right about the sex of Sookies baby woo hoo. But other than that my story doesn't come close.

A/N2: Since my story isn't really in line with the show I am going to be changing a few things. Nothing big I hope you all will like it. I am going to be bringing someoneI really liked back in the next chapter or so. I'm not really happy with thischapter but oh well. Let me know what you think. The next part should be up in a day or so.

Enjoy.

Thank You all for all of the kind reviews. I am so happy that you all are enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it.

* * *

It was almost two when Lorelai left Luke's to go home and change before her appointment. She was suppose to be back at three to head to the doctors in Hartford. After showering and dressing. Lorelai made her way back to the diner to meet Luke. Who was waiting for her when she came in.

About an hour later they arrived at the doctors office. Lorelai went to sign in while Luke went to find a seat.

"Are you scared?" Lorelai asked as she sat down next to Luke

"I was going to ask you the same thing"

"Why? I've done this before I know how it goes. You on the other hand are a newbie. Unless you have a kid somewhere that I don't know about?" Lorelai asked arching an eyebrow at him.

"Lorelai Gilmore?" The nurse called before Luke could respond.

"That's me" Lorelai said making her way over to the nurse with Luke in tow.

"Well follow me please" The nurse lead them down a short hallway to an exam room. Where she left them so that Lorelai could change into a gown.

"I hate these stupid gowns" Lorelai said pulling at the offending garment. Luke just gave her a reassuring smile. Giving her hand a squeeze. The nurse returned a few minutes later to draw blood for the pregnancy test. Then Luke and Lorelai were left alone again.

"So this is it. We are about to find out if we are in fact going to be parents. Well again for me." Lorelai said unable to stay quite any longer.

"Yeah I know"

"Is that all your going to say? No' I cant wait to find out"

"Ok fine I cant wait to find out" Luke said mimicking her

"Your no fun" Lorelai said with a pout

"That's not what you said last night" Luke said as he leaned over to kiss her

"Dirty" Lorelai whispered as the doctor came into the room. Luke gave her a quick smile before turning back to the doctor.

"Hey I'm Dr. Patterson its nice to meet you" The doctor said as she extended her hand to first Lorelai and then Luke. After the introductions were made. The Doctor examined Lorelai and then moved to check her chart for the results of the blood work.

"So what's the verdict?" Lorelai asked unable to wait any longer.

"Congratulations you are in fact pregnant. I would say you are about 9weeks along now. I wanted to do an ultrasound, but our machine isn't working. Do you think you could come back tomorrow morning?" Dr. Patterson asked as she looked up from the chart.

"Sure is there anything wrong?" Lorelai asked as she squeezed Luke's hand.

"No I'm sure its nothing. Your hormone levels are a little high. I would like to take a look and make sure everything's going well. I also want to get a better idea of how far along you are" the doctor replied with a reassuring smile.

"Ok well then we will be back tomorrow morning" Lorelai said as she moved to get up off of the table.

"Well have a good day and give these to the nurse on your way out she will set up your appointment" the doctor said as she handed Lorelai her chart.  
"Thanks" Lorelai said taking the chart from her.

* * *

On the way back to stars hollow both Luke and Lorelai were quite both lost in their own thoughts.

"What are we going to do?" Lorelai asked as they passed the welcome to stars hollow sign.

"What are we going to do about what?" Luke asked turning his truck off the highway and into stars hallow.

"How are we going to tell people? I know we need to tell Rory first but she has finals and then she will be home this weekend. And what about everyone else? Where are we going to live? Are you going to move in with me? But what about the baby? I guess we could clean out the laundry room." with each word Lorelai was getting more and more frantic by the time she was done. She was totally freaked out.

"Hey its all going to be fine we can work everything out. We will wait to tell Rory until she comes home and then we can figure the rest out. We have seven months to figure out our living arrangements ok?" Luke had pulled in front of the diner and was now facing Lorelai. He moved his hand up to tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Then moved his hand down to restit against her cheek.

"Ok your right. I guess I'm just tired and hungry." Lorelai said as she leaned into his hand. Letting his presence calm her.

"Well I think I can do something about the hungry part. Come on in and I will make you some dinner and then you can go upstairs to bed." Luke said as he got out of the truck and went around to open her door.

"Sounds good to me" Lorelai said as she got out of the truck and followed Luke inside.

* * *

TBC Review and let me know what you think. 


	5. Midnight visitor

A/N: Someone had asked if Rory was going to be in this story she will be making an appearance really soon. But I don't like the way Rory has been this season so I will bechanging her back to the way she was. Also someone askedifLuke and Lorelai were going to get married? I haven't decided yet. You will just have to wait and see.

Thanks again to all of you who have reviewed my story so far. It really means alot to me. Also thanks to Elizabeth Bennent for being a great beta.

* * *

That night 

Lorelai lay in bed with Luke. His arm wrapped securely around her. She was trying to figure out what woke her up. And then she heard it again it sounded like someone was coming up the stairs, but that wasn't possible was it? She was in Luke's apartment no one would be coming up the stairs in the middle of the night and then she heard what sounded like a key in the lock. The door slid open and just as Lorelai was about to scream for Luke to wake up she saw him. Jess walked into the apartment he looked like he was dead on his feet even in the darkness. Even though she didn't like him very much she still felt bad for the kid. Maybe it was the pregnancy making her soft.

"Jess?" Lorelai called out to him from her place in bed. Slowly she disentangled herself from Luke. And went over to where he was standing.

"Lorelai? What are you doing here?" Jess asked more than slightly shocked to see her.

"Well I was sleeping. What are you doing here?" Lorelai asked not even trying to explain why she was sleeping here.

"I came to see Luke." Jess said.

"Well he's sleeping right now. That's what _normal_ people do in the middle of the night," Lorelai said.

"Since when are you normal?" Jess asked with a smirk.

"Good point. Listen I'm too tired to even ask why you're here. How about you go get some sleep in your old bed?" Lorelai asked with a yawn.

"Sure, night," Jess said as he made his way over to the bed.

"Night Jess," Lorelai turned and went back to bed. Snuggling up to Luke as he unconsciously put his arm around her and pulled her closer.

* * *

The next morning Lorelai woke up to the insistent beeping of Luke's alarm clock. She swung her arm in the direction of the offending noise, smacking Luke in the nose. 

"Ow! What was that for?" Luke asked as he reached over to turn off the alarm.

"Mmm... too early."

"Go back to sleep then," Luke said kissing her forehead before moving to get out of the bed. Lorelai grabbed his hand pulling him back to her before he could get up.

"I have to tell you something," she whispered, not even bothering to open her eyes.

"What?" Luke asked tucking a stray hair behind her ear. Lorelai opened her eyes looking up into Luke's.

"Jess is here," Lorelai said pointing over to the small bed in the corner where Luke could just make out Jess' foot hanging off the bed.

"When?" was all Luke could get out.

"He showed up here last night while you where sleeping. I guess he still had his key. He scared me half to death when he came in the door."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I thought it would be better to talk to him after you had a full night's sleep. Plus Jess looked like he was about to fall over. So I told him to go to bed and he could talk to you in the morning."

"Thank you," Luke said as he leaned down to give her a soft kiss.

"For what?"

"For taking care of Jess last night. For letting me sleep. Just for being here," Luke dropped his voice as he added the last part.

"It was my pleasure. Now why don't you go wake up Jess and find out why he's here?"

"Ok, sounds good. Try to go back to sleep. You need your rest," Luke said as he bent down to give her one last kiss before he got out of bed.

He grabbed a shirt on his way over to where Jess was. He reached over and grabbed his shoulder shaking him.

"Jess?" after trying the gentle approach. Well what he considered gentle. A few minutes he went for what always worked in the past. He moved to stand at the end of the bed. Then pulled the blanket off of him.

"Jess! Get up now!" He said as he pulled on his leg. Jess jumped as he rolled over to look at Luke.

"Did you have to wake me up like that?" Jess asked grabbing for the blanket Luke was still holding.

"We need to talk and then you can have this back," he said, holding up the blanket.

"Fine. What do you want to talk about?" Jess said laying back down on the bed.

"How about we start with why you're here?" Luke asked as he folded his arms across his chest.

"What? Aren't you happy to see me?" Luke just glared at him "You said after mymom's wedding that I was always welcome here. So here I am. Now can I go back to sleep?" Jess asked making a move to grab his blanket back from Luke. Luke pulled it back from him.

"Not yet. How long are you planning on staying here?"

"I don't know yet. I'm looking at schools in the area. So I thought I could stay here and save up some money."

"Ok that's good. We are going to have to set up some ground rules though." Luke said.

"Oh, God !" exclaimed Lorelai.

Both Luke and Jess turned to look at Lorelai as she jumped up and ran to the bathroom.

"Go back to sleep," Luke told Jess as he threw the blanket at him. On his way to check on Lorelai. He crossed the apartment to the bathroom. The door was open a crack. So he slipped in finding Lorelai on the floor with her arm thrown over the toilet and her head resting against it.

"Hey are you ok?" Luke asked as he kneeled down next to her.

"Just peachy," Lorelai responded not moving.

"Come on lets get you back to bed," Luke said as he pulled Lorelai up to her feet supporting most of her weight.

"Do you want anything? Are you hungry?" Luke asked as he helped Lorelai settle into bed.

"If you value your life you will not mention food again," Lorelai said closing her eyes.

"Sorry," Luke said as he moved to get up off of the bed. But Lorelai grabbed his hand to keep him on the bed with her.

"Stay with me,"

"I can't I have to open the diner."

"Come on only a few minutes its only," she looked around him to see the clock, "5:15."

"Fine, move over," Luke said as he moved to lay down next to her. Once she was settled against him Lorelai closed her eyes.

"So why is Jess here?" Lorelai asked taking his hand and locking her fingers with his.

"He wants to stay here so he can save some money. He's looking at colleges in the area. I told him we needed to lay down some ground rules," Luke answered running his thumb over the top of her hand.

"Hmm... that's good. I have to tell Rory."

"I know. Do you think she will be ok with it?"

"I don't know. I mean who would have thought that I would rather her be with Jess over Logan or Dean. At least she was normal with Jess; not the pod Rory that was present when she was with Dean this fall. And now Pod Rory comes out every time she's with Logan."

"It will be ok. Get some rest we have to be at the doctor's at nine," Luke said as he moved to kiss her forehead and get out of bed.

"Mmm hmm," Lorelai was already asleep by the time he was out of bed.

"Is she ok?" Luke was stopped on his way out by Jess

"She's fine, just morning sickness," Luke stopped when he realized what he had said.

"She's pregnant?" Jess asked looking up at Luke

"Yeah but we haven't told anyone yet not even Rory. So you have to keep it to your self, alright?" Luke said with a look that told Jess he would pay if he said anything.

"Sure. Um...congratulations."

"Thanks. Now I have to go open. Try not to wake her up," Luke said pointing over to his bed.

"Sure."

* * *

Later that morning ... 

Luke went upstairs a few hours later to check on Lorelai. He didn't see her when he walked into the apartment.

"Hey, where's Lorelai?" Luke asked Jess who was sitting at the table eating.

"She's in the bathroom. I think she's losing her breakfast."

"Great," Luke said as he made his way over to the bathroom.

"Lorelai ? Are you ok?" Luke asked as he knocked on the bathroom door. Lorelai opened the bathroom door a few minutes later. Looking like death she walked right into Luke who wrapped his arms around her.

"I hate you," Lorelai mumbled against his chest

"I know I'm sorry" Luke laughed at her sarcasim and hugged her closer.

"I hate Jess too," Lorelai said as she pulled back slightly from Luke

"Why?" Luke asked confused

"He's eating," Lorelai said as she glared at Jess.

"Hey what did I do?" Jess asked when he saw the look she was giving him.

"You're eating," Lorelai said in a matter of fact voice.

"Yeah? And?" Jess asked looking at her like she was crazy.

"And..." Lorelai searched for words but tired of it and flopped back down on the bed, "Luke tell him." Lorelai demanded as she lay down on the bed.

"Jess can you try not to eat around Lorelai in the mornings? You can eat whatever you want downstairs."

"Fine whatever let me get dressed," Jess said as he walked over to grab his bag before heading into the bathroom.

"He knows about the baby?" Lorelai asked as she changed her clothes while Jess was in the bathroom.

"Yeah. He asked if you were ok this morning and it kind of just slipped out. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Did you tell him to keep quite about it for now?"

"Yeah. I don't think he will say anything."

"Ok, well what time is it?" Lorelai asked.

"7:30. We need to leave in about a half hour."

"Alright can you make me some toast? I think that's the only thing I can stomach. Oh and maybe an apple."

"Sure," Luke said as he kissed her forehead before letting her go and making his way over to the kitchen.

* * *

TBC Review and let me know what you think. 


	6. Little Jailbird

I don't own anything. Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews. It really makes my day. Also thanks to Elizabeth Bennent for being a great beta. Here's the next part. Enjoy.

* * *

"Look at what we did. I think it's a boy," Lorelai said, squinting at the ultrasound picture in her hand, "We can buy little flannel shirts and little baseball hats that he can wear backwards. What do you think?"

"The doctor said it was too early to tell," Luke said without taking his eyes off of the road.

"I don't care what the doctor said, its my body and I say it's a boy."

"Your just mad because she said you had to cut back on coffee."

"Ha like she knows what she's talking about. You probably paid her to say that," Lorelai said as she went back to looking at the picture in her hand.

"Look at him," Lorelai handed the picture over to Luke while they were stopped at a red light, "Isn't he perfect?" Luke couldn't help but smile at her excitement.

"Yeah," Luke said as he looked down at the picture. It was possible to make out the baby's arms and legs even though it was tiny. The baby was perfect.

"The light changed," Lorelai said as she took the picture back from him. As Luke continued down the road that lead to Stars Hallow.

"Do you need to go to the inn? Or do you want to come back to the diner?" Luke asked as they passed the welcome to Stars Hallow sign.

"I probably should go to the inn, but not right now I'm hungry."

"When are you not?"

"True but now I'm eating for two," Lorelai said with a smile as Luke turned the truck down the road to the diner.

* * *

Luke and Lorelai made their way into the diner. The lunch rush had just ended and there was only a few people scattered through out the diner. Lorelai went to her usual seat at the counter, while Luke went to put her order in. 

"Do you think it's a good idea to be looking at that in here?" Lorelai jumped slightly at Luke's voice.

"I know somebody could see it. I just can't seem to stop looking at it. I know it seems weird but this makes real. You know?" Lorelai said with a shy smile.

"I know," Luke said looking down at the picture in her hands.

"Do you want to tell the town? I mean after we tell Rory and Liz," Lorelai asked.

"I guess, they will end up finding out at some point."

"Good, so where's my food burger boy? "

"It should be up in a minute."

"Who's cooking? Please tell me Ceaser isn't the one cooking."

"No Ceaser is not cooking. Jess is."

"Maybe I can get Manny to make me something at the inn" Lorelai said as she went to get up.

"Stay. Give him a chance."

"Fine but its bad then I get as much coffee as I want for a week,"

"No,"

"Ok fine two days. And that's my final offer,"

"Fine but you can't say its bad just to get your coffee."

"Would I do something like that?" Lorelai batted her eyelashes innocently. Luke rolled his eyes at her, "I am hurt that you would think I would do something like that," Lorelai said as she began to pout.

"Don't give me that you know its true," Luke said as he went to the kitchen to grab her food. Lorelai was just about to yell something after him when her cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Mom?"

"Rory hey honey how are you?"

"Ok I guess. I need you to come get me."

"Ok where are you?"

"You have to promise not to freak out ok?"

"No I will not promise not to freak out. Now tell me where are you?"

"I'm in jail," Rory was met with silence on the other end of the line. "Mom are you still there?"

"Yeah I'm here. Does this have anything to do with Logan?"

"Mom I don't want to get into it right now. Can you just come get me? I'm at the police station in Hartford I have to go now my times up. Bye."

"Ok bye"

"I can not believe that little punk," Lorelai muttered as she went to grab her purse.

"What did Jess do now?" Luke asked walking over to the counter.

"What?" Jess asked as he walked up to the counter with Lorelai's food.

"Huh? Oh no not Jess. Logan." Lorelai said as she tried to process what Rory had just told her.

"Who's Logan?" Jess asked not really sure if he wanted to know. He knew there had to be someone in her life.

"Rory's boyfriend" Lorelai said still lost in thought. She missed the brief look of hurt that washed over Jess' face before he covered it. Lorelai grabbed a fry off of her plate popping it into her mouth, as she went to get up.

"Now I have to go bail my daughter out. God I never thought I would have to say that," Lorelai said rubbing her forehead with her hand trying to keep her headache at bay.

"What?" Luke asked trying to figure out if she was joking or not.

"It seems that my daughter has decided to embrace her wild side. I have to go bail her out. She's being held in the Hartford jail," Lorelai said as she gathered her things trying to eat a few more fries. She really was hungry.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Luke asked still in shock.

"No I think I need some alone time with her. I need to get the whole story out of her. Thanks for offering I need to go. I'll be back later for my food." And with that she was gone leaving a shocked Luke and an equally shocked Jess behind.

* * *

Lorelai made her way to Hartford trying not to speed too much. As she pulled up in front of the Hartford police station, Lorelai took a minute to calm down before she had to face her daughter. Lorelai made her way into the police station and over to the front desk. 

"Hi I'm here to get my daughter, Rory Gilmore can you tell me where I can find her?" Lorelai asked the officer.

"No Rory Gilmore. I have a Lorelai Gilmore."

"That's her she goes by Rory."

"Ok her bail is set at $500."

"Can you take a check?"

"Yeah," The person at the desk replied. Lorelai wrote out a check and handed it to the officer.

"Have a seat over there and she will be out in about ten minutes."

"Ok thanks."

Ten minutes later Lorelai spotted Rory coming around the corner. She looked tired and lost. All of Lorelai's anger left when she saw her daughter. She walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her.

"Hey kiddo, How's my little jailbird doing?" Lorelai asked with a small smile.

"Mom," Rory groaned as she pulled away from Lorelai.

"Ok fine I guess it is a bit too soon for jokes, lets go. I want the whole story on the way home," Lorelai said as she pulled Rory with her to the door.

"Ok spill," Lorelai said as she started the car and headed in the direction of Stars Hallow.

"There's not really much to tell. We took a yacht. Got arrested and here I am," Rory said with a shrug of he shoulders.

"Well there are more holes in that story than in Swiss cheese. Would you like to fill in the blanks for me?" Lorelai asked as she pulled off the highway towards Stars Hallow.

"Not right now. Can we just talk about some thing else please?" Rory asked her voice breaking slightly.

"Well let's see, Jess came back last night. He's going to be staying with Luke for awhile."

"Oh,"

"Oh? Is that all you have to say? I mean are you okay with him coming back?"

"I don't know. I think I'm on overload right now. It's been a really long day I just want to go home and take a nap. If that's ok?"

"That's fine. I'm going to stop at Luke's. Get us some lunch to go. Then we can go home and veg out in front of the TV," Lorelai said as she pulled up in front of Luke's.

"Sounds good to me."

"Do you want to come in with me?" Lorelai asked as she turned to look at Rory.

"No I think I'll just wait here." Rory said looking out the window.

"Ok I'll be back in a few minutes." Lorelai said as she got out of the Jeep.

* * *

Lorelai made her way inside to get their food. 

"Hey," Lorelai said as she went over to the counter to take a seat.

"Hey where's Rory?" Luke asked while wiping down the counter.

"She's waiting in the car," Lorelai said leaning against the counter.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah I think she is," Lorelai said as she leaned in closer to give Luke a quick kiss.

"What happened? Why was Rory arrested?"

"I don't really know yet. She's not being very forthcoming with the details. I'll tell you when I find out."

"Ok. What can I get you?"

"Burgers, chili cheese fries and pie."

"Coming right up," Luke said as he went to put in her order.

"Can I get two coffees to go too?"

"You can order one for Rory," Luke said, smirking.

"What about me?" Lorelai asked with a pout.

"You know why your not getting any," Luke realized what he said after seeing Lorelai's face light up, "Don't say it."

"Dirty," Lorelai said with a smirk.

"Ahh Geez I'm going to go check on your food," Luke returned a few minutes later with two bags of food. And went to fill a to go cup of coffee.

"Here. Did you tell Rory about the baby?" Luke asked leaning in to whisper the last part.

"Not yet but I think she's going to know something's up when I don't have my own cup of coffee," Lorelai said as she stood up. "Maybe you should give me one, you know, just in case she gets suspicious."

"Well maybe you should just tell her then," Luke said with a smirk as he handed her the bags and cup of coffee.

"Mean," Lorelai said with a pout.

"I know. So will I see you later?"

"Probably not. I think I should stay home with Rory. I'll see you tomorrow though," Lorelai said before leaning across the counter for a quick kiss.

"Ok see you then."

"Bye, Luke," With that Lorelai left the diner.

* * *

"Where's your coffee?" Rory asked as Lorelai handed her the cup of coffee. 

"See? I told Luke you would ask about that," Lorelai said as she pulled the jeep onto the road and started towards their house.

"That still doesn't answer my question. Did Luke finally cut you off?"

"Well kind of," Lorelai said as they pulled into the driveway and got out of the Jeep.

"Mom will you just tell me already?" Rory asked as she followed her into the house.

"Fine do you remember when you were little and you asked me for a little brother or sister for Christmas?"

"Yeah but I don't see what that has to do with you not drinking coffee," Rory said

"You know for someone that goes to Yale your not very smart," Lorelai said with a smirk.

"Wait are you uh are you pregnant?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, I am. See?" Lorelai pulled the ultrasound picture out of her purse and handed it to Rory.

"Wow is this the baby?" Rory asked as she studied the picture in front of her.

"Yeah we went today for the ultrasound. I just found out yesterday. I was waiting until you came home for the weekend to tell you."

"So when are you due?"

"December 14th. Are you ok with this?"

"Yeah I'm _really_ happy for you,"

"Really?" Lorelai asked close to tears.

"Yeah I think its great. I'm finally going to have a little brother or sister," Rory said jumping up and down.

"I'm really glad you feel that way. How about we have lunch and you can feel me in on what happened with the yacht while we eat?" Lorelai asked as she moved over to sit on the couch.

"Ok but there really isn't much to tell," Rory said as she sat down next to Lorelai.

* * *

Later that night... 

Lorelai slipped out of the house careful not to wake Rory. She made her way to Luke's pulling her jacket tightly around her, in the chilly midnight air. She grabbed the spare key from above the door and went into the diner careful to lock the door behind her. She made her way quietly up the stairs. She knew he was sleeping but she needed to see him. She grabbed the second spare key and unlocked his apartment door making her way over to his bed.

"Luke?" Lorelai whispered as she pushed on his shoulder.

"Luke come on wake up," Lorelai said a little louder as her eyes began to feel with tears.

"Lorelai? What's wrong?" Luke asked as he rolled over to look up at her."Are you ok? Is the baby ok?"

Lorelai smiled at his concern. He was worried about her, even when he was only half awake. There was a feeling that over took her; it was something she'd wanted since she could remember. She almost had it with Christopher and almost with Max, but she could never actually gain the feeling of contentment until Luke.

"We're both ok. I just needed to see you," Lorelai said as a few tears managed to slip down her cheek.

"Come here," Luke said as he sat up in bed pulling Lorelai down to him. Lorelai curled up against him letting the tears fall. Luke did the only thing he could he held her gently rubbing her back. After awhile Lorelai started to calm down.

"What happened?" Luke asked pulling back slightly to look at her.

"You want to know why Rory was arrested?" Lorelai asked not waiting for him to respond she continued.

"She was arrested for stealing a yacht of all things. And do you want to know what the worse part is?" Lorelai was getting upset allover again.

"What?" Luke asked not really sure if he wanted to know.

"She said she doesn't even know why she did it. How the hell can you steal a yacht and not know why?" Lorelai asked her voice rising towards the end. As more tears found there way down her cheeks.

"I don't know what to say. Is there anything I can do?" Luke asked as he cupped her cheeks in his hands and used his thumbs to wipe away her tears.

"Your already doing it," Lorelai said as she settled against his side again. They stayed that way for awhile. Luke's arms wrapped around her. Lorelai's head resting against his chest.

"I should get going. I don't want Rory to worry," Lorelai said not bothering to move.

"Yeah," Luke said as he tightened his arms around her.

"Maybe I can stay. If I get up early and get home before she wakes up," Lorelai said with a yawn. As she snuggled closer to him.

"Yeah get up when I do," Luke said as he closed his eyes.

"Mmm Hmm" Was her only reply. They were both sound asleep within minutes.

* * *

Jess lay in bed trying to digest what he has just heard. It's not like he was listening on purpose, but Lorelai had woken him up when she was trying to wake Luke up. Besides he wanted to know why the hell Rory was arrested in the first place. He was worried about her. And then when Lorelai started to tell Luke what happened he couldn't help but listen. He couldn't believe Rory would do something like that. That wasn't who she was, he was the screw up not her. He was pulled out of his thoughts by something that sounded oddly familiar to Jail house rock. He followed the sound over to Luke's bed and realized it was Lorelai's cell phone. Neither Luke nor Lorelai moved so Jess grabbed the phone. 

"Hello?"

"Jess?"

"Rory?"

"Yeah is my mom there?"

"Yeah."

"Can I talk to her?"

"She's sleeping. Do you want me to wake her up?"

"No. It's ok. I just woke up and she wasn't here and I didn't know where she was. But now that I know she's ok and she's with Luke. I think I'm going to try to go back to sleep." Rory was babbling now and she wasn't really sure why.

"Ok. Hey Rory?"

"Yeah?"

"Umm how are you?"

"I've been better. How about you?"

"I'm ok"

"Did my mom tell you what happened?"

"Kind of"

"Well ok then. I think I'm going to go to bed now."

"Ok"

"Bye Jess"

"Bye Rory"

* * *

TBC Review and let me know what you think. 


	7. Time for a change

A/N: First off I don'town anything. Second thank's to everyone that's reviewed. And Thanks to Elizabeth Bennent for being a great beta.

A quick warning about this chapter, if you like Logan you may want to skip it. Nothing really bad.

* * *

The next morning Lorelai made her way home determined to set Rory straight. She was not going to let her daughter screw her life up. She had time to think and to calm down while she was with Luke he always seemed to have a calming effect on her. Now she was ready to fight for her daughter. She was on her way home just after six. Her fight with morning sickness slowed her down slightly. She had about an hour and a half to talk to Rory, before she needed to be at the inn.

"Hey, your up early," Lorelai said to Rory when she saw her sitting at the kitchen table.

"Yeah, I was just about to leave you a note. I have my last final today and I told Logan I would stop by later," Rory said as she walked back into her room to grab her bag.

"Are you sure you should be seeing him right now?" Lorelai asked following Rory into her room.

"What does that mean?" Rory asked turning to look at her mom.

"It means that with everything that's happened lately. Maybe you should take a break from your partner in crime," Lorelai said placing her hands on her hips.

"Mom, it's not like that. I told you the whole thing was my idea," Rory said as she walked past Lorelai on her way out of her room.

"I know what you said, but I also know that you have never done anything like this before. And then last week Logan tried to steal something from your grandparents' house and you just let him. Then when your grandmother noticed that it was missing and she was about ready to strip search the maid. You still didn't say anything, I had to make him give it back," Lorelai said blocking Rory from leaving the kitchen.

"That wasn't what it looked like. You don't understand," Rory said as she moved around Lorelai and made her way to the front door.

"Then make me understand, because all I know is that your not acting like the real Rory. Your like some pod person that doesn't think things through any more," Lorelai said as she once again kept Rory from leaving.

"I am an adult now. I know what I'm doing now I have to get to school. Goodbye," Rory said as she pushed past Lorelai and went out the door slamming it behind her.

"Damn it," Lorelai swore under her breath as she watched Rory's car pull out of the drive way. _That did not go how it was suppose to_, Lorelai thought as she went upstairs to get ready for work.

For the rest of that day Lorelai buried herself in her work. She hadn't heard from Rory all day she had picked up the phone several times but had never gone through with the call. It was a little after nine when Lorelai was finally able to leave the inn.

Lorelai walked into Luke's around nine thirty. She saw Luke behind the counter and with out a word she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him. He returned the hug pulling her a little closer.

"Hey," Lorelai said as she pulled back slightly looking up at Luke.

"Hey. Bad day?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, the worst," Lorelai said as she rested her head back against his chest.

"Sorry. Are you hungry?" Luke asked as Lorelai pulled away and made her way back around the counter.

"Starving, can I get a burger, fries and coffee?" Lorelai asked.

"How many cups have you had?" Luke asked as he went to put her order in.

"One," at Luke's raised eyebrow she explained, "I didn't have time to come here all day and the coffee at the inn sucks. So I have only had one cup today," Lorelai smiled up at Luke as he set a cup of coffee in front of her. She quickly picked it up and downed half the cup.

"You might want to take your time with that. It's the only one your getting," Luke said as he wiped down the counter.

"Fine," Lorelai said as she looked down into her coffee.

"What happened today?" Luke asked as he watched her closely.

"I got into a fight with Rory this morning. She was getting ready to leave when I got home this morning. She had to get back to school for her last final, and she wanted to see _Logan_," Lorelai almost choked on his name, "I asked her if it was a good idea for her to see him right now. I told her I didn't want her to see him. Then she told me that she was an adult and knew what she was doing right before she left slamming the door behind her. I hate fighting with her epically about a boy," Lorelai said putting her face in her hands.

"Maybe you should call her. Try to talk to her again she has to see that you have a point that kid isn't good for her," Luke said as he rubbed her shoulders briefly before going to get here food.

Lorelai picked up her cell phone and was about to call Rory when her phone started ringing. "Weird," Lorelai said as she answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"Mom? Where are you?"

"Luke's. Are you okay?"

"I'll be there in a minute," Rory said hanging up.

"Did you talk to Rory?" Luke asked as he placed her food in front of her.

"Yeah, she said she was coming here," Lorelai said as she picked up her burger.

"Well that's good," Luke said as he started clearing off the tables.

Rory came into the diner a few minutes later.

"Mom," Rory said as she walked over to where Lorelai was sitting and wrapped her arms around her.

"Hey are you ok?" Lorelai asked as she wrapped her arms around Rory as best as she could while sitting.

"I'm sorry about this morning. You were right," Rory said as she pulled back from Lorelai with tears running down her cheeks.

"It's ok. Do you want to tell me what happened?" Lorelai asked.

"I guess," Rory said as she looked around at the empty diner, "I went to see Logan after my final. And the whole time I was there I just kept thinking about what you said this morning. I haven't been myself around him. I just go along with whatever he says. And that's not me; you know that. That's when I realized he's not what I want. He's not who I want. So I told him that I think we should break up," Rory said as more tears made there way down her cheeks. "Then he turned into a real jerk, he started going on about what he gave up to be my boyfriend because that's what I wanted. How I made him change to be with me and now I'm just throwing him away. Then he threw the whole thing that happened with Dean in my face," Rory said as she buried her face against Lorelai's shoulder.

"Aww, honey I'm sorry," Lorelai said as she rubbed Rory's back.

"Is everything okay?" Luke asked when he saw Rory clinging to Lorelai.

"Yeah. Can I have a cup of coffee?" Rory asked as she lifted her head from Lorelai's shoulder.

"Sure," Luke said as he turned to get her coffee.

"Are you ok?" Jess asked as he walked out of the kitchen and saw Rory's tear stained face.

"I'm fine," Rory said as she wiped at her eyes.

"Do you want something to eat?" Luke asked as he set her cup of coffee down in front of her.

"Can I get a burger and fries?" Rory asked picking up her cup of coffee.

"Sure," Luke said as he went to start her food.

"Are you sure your ok? We can get our food to go and go home if you want," Lorelai said quietly looking over at Rory.

"Yeah I'm fine," Rory said turning to look out the window.

" Ok, I'm going to go to the ladies room. I'll be back in a minute," Lorelai said as she headed up the stairs to Luke's apartment.

"Here you go," Luke said as he placed Rory's food in front of her, "Where's your mom?"

"She went upstairs to use the bathroom," Rory said around a mouth full.

"I think I'm going to go check on her," Luke said as he went over to the stairs.

"More coffee?" Jess asked walking over to Rory with the coffee pot.

"Sure," Rory said without looking at him.

"Are you ok?" Jess asked as he poured her coffee.

"Did I try to change you?" Rory asked in a small voice.

"What?"

"When we were dating. Did you think I was trying to change you?" Rory asked looking up at him.

"No," Jess said looking away from her.

"Why did you leave?" Rory asked watching him as he wiped down the counter.

"I don't know," Jess said as he looked up at her.

"Do you regret it?" Rory asked as she met his eyes

"Yeah," Jess said looking into her eyes. They both looked away when they heard someone coming downstairs.

Meanwhile upstairs…

"What took you so long?" Lorelai asked as Luke walked into the apartment.

"Sorry. What's going on? Is Rory ok?" Luke asked.

"Yeah... she's going to be fine. She broke up with Logan. But that's not why were up here. I think we need to talk," Lorelai said as she took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Ok, what do you want to talk about?" Luke asked sitting down next to her.

"I think you should move in with me," Lorelai said looking at her hands, "I mean if you wan to? I mean do you want to move into my house with me?" Lorelai asked looking up at Luke.

"No," Luke said at Lorelai's panicked look he continued, "I don't want to move into your house but I do want to live with you."

"Then where are we going to live? There's not enough room here for all of us," Lorelai said as she gestured around at the room.

"In _our_ house," Luke said stressing the word our.

"What do you mean our house?" Lorelai asked arching her eyebrow at him.

"I bought us a house," Luke said looking down at his hands.

"What do you mean you bought us a house?" Lorelai asked her voice rising slightly.

"I bought the Twickham house," Luke said looking up at her.

"Is that why you helped with the museum?" Lorelai asked ,not exactly sure what to say.

"Yeah," Luke said.

"When did you do all of this?" Lorelai asked still in shock.

"I signed the papers today, I was going to tell you tonight," Luke said taking her hand, "I don't want it to seem like I did this behind your back. It's just that everything went a lot faster than I thought it would."

"You bought us a house?" Lorelai said pointing at Luke with her free hand, "You really are perfect you know that?" Lorelai said pulling Luke into a kiss.

"When can I see it?" Lorelai asked as she pulled away resting her forehead against Luke's.

"I have the keys. Do you want to see it now? Do you think Rory will be ok with it?" Luke asked.

"Let's go find out," Lorelai said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door.

"Rory," Lorelai called as she walked over to where she was sitting.

"Yeah?" Rory asked looking at her mom.

"What do you think about moving?"

"What do you mean move? Move where?" Rory asked looking up at her mom.

"To the Twickham house. Luke bought it. I know this is a lot on you today, but I wanted to tell you as soon as I found out," Lorelai said looking at Rory with her eyes shining.

"Wow you bought a house?" Rory asked turning to look at Luke.

"Yeah do you want to see it?" Luke asked.

"Yeah when can we?"

"Now if you want?" Luke asked looking at Lorelai.

"We do," Rory said as she headed towards the door with Lorelai and Luke following close behind. Rory held the door open for them.

"Are you coming Jess?" She asked looking back at him.

"Sure," Jess said as he followed her out the door.

The four of them got into Lorelai's jeep and drove the short distance to the house.

Luke unlocked the door and turned on the lights. Moving aside to let everyone in.

"Watch out for the hole over there," Luke said pointing to the hole in the floor.

"Wow this place is huge," Rory said as she turned in circles taking in the place, "Can I go upstairs?" Rory asked turning to Luke.

"Sure do you want a tour?" Luke asked.

"Yeah that would be great," Rory said as she headed up the stairs.

"Ok," Luke said as he took Lorelai's hand and pulled her upstairs after Jess and Rory.

"This is the master bedroom," Luke said as they came to the first room at the top of the stairs.

"This closet is almost as big as my room," Rory said when she saw the size of the walk in closet.

"I know I need more shoes," Lorelai said looking around the room.

"Great," Luke said as he lead them out of the room and into a much smaller bedroom that was right next to the master bedroom.

"This is the.." Luke started before Lorelai cut him off.

"Nursery," Lorelai said as she made her way over to the large picture window. Silent tears running down her cheeks. Luke walked over to her wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Hey what's with the water works?" Luke asked with a small smile.

"I'm just really happy. Stupid hormones," Lorelai said as she wiped at her eyes, "Let's go I want to see the rest," Lorelai said as she pulled Luke out of the room.

"This is the second largest bedroom next to the master," Luke said as he led them into a bedroom at the end of the hallway. There were large built in bookcases lining one of the walls.

"Can I have this room?" Rory asked Looking around.

"Sure. So are you ok with moving?" Lorelai asked watching as Rory wandered around the room.

"Yeah. I really like this house," Rory said looking over at Lorelai.

"Well the tour's not over yet," Luke said as he lead them into the next bedroom and then back downstairs.

"This is one of my favorite parts of the house," Luke said as he lead them into a large kitchen with large French doors that lead out to the back yard.

"Of course your favorite part would be the kitchen," Lorelai said looking around the large room. Rory and Jess went to check out the rest of the down stairs leaving Luke and Lorelai alone in the kitchen. Luke went over and stood behind Lorelai wrapping his arms around her waist.

"So do you like it?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, you did good," Lorelai said turning in his arms to look up at him.

"Really?" Luke asked tightening his arms around her.

"Oh yeah," Lorelai said leaning up to kiss him softly. Pulling back slightly Lorelai smiled at Luke's confused look.

"When do we move in?" Lorelai asked moving in a little.

"When ever you want," Luke said moving towards her.

"This weekend?" Lorelai asked moving to where her lips just a breath away from Luke's.

"Ok," Luke said before he crushed his lips to hers. Lorelai wrapped her arms around Luke's neck pulling him closer deepening the kiss. Luke had just moved one of his hands up under the back of Lorelai's shirt when they heard someone clearing their throat behind them.

"I can't leave you two alone for five minutes," Rory said smiling as Luke started to blush.

"What can I say? I'm irresistible," Lorelai said grinning up at Luke.

"Sure," Luke said rolling his eyes.

"So when are we moving?" Rory asked.

"This weekend, I figure it would be a good time. Most of your stuff is still in boxes from your dorm. We can start on Friday. How does that sound?" Lorelai asked looking over at Rory.

"That sounds good but we have Friday night dinner, remember?" Rory asked.

"How could I forget, maybe we can get out of it," Lorelai said hopefully.

"I guess we could try. But I'm not faking an incurable disease so don't ask. Have you told them about the baby yet?" Rory asked.

"Not yet. I don't know if I want to," Lorelai said turning back to Luke and leaning against him. Her smile fading.

"You do know your going to have to tell them at some point right? Your going to be showing soon," Rory said trying not to upset Lorelai.

"I know. But maybe I could just wait until the baby is old enough then have him tell them," Lorelai said.

"Your having a boy?" Jess asked looking back and forth between Luke and Lorelai.

"Yes," Lorelai said her smile returning.

"We don't know yet," Luke said looking over at Jess.

"So were going to try and get out of Friday night dinner and start moving in?" Rory asked Lorelai.

"Yeah that's the plan," Lorelai said grateful that Rory had dropped the subject of telling her parents about the baby for now at least.

"Well I think we should head home now. I'm getting tired," Lorelai said with a yawn as she leaned more of her weight against Luke.

"Ok let's go," Rory said walking towards the front door with Jess, Luke and Lorelai following.

Luke locked the front door and soon they were on their way back to the diner.

Lorelai leaned out her window to give Luke a quick kiss goodnight before heading home with Rory.

* * *

TBC Review and let me know what you think. 


	8. Pint size flannel

A/N: Thanks to Elizabeth Bennent for her help. Thank you to all of you that have reviewed. Please keep it coming, I'm open to suggestions.

* * *

The next morning Lorelai came bounding into the diner. A smile on her face despite the ungodly hour. Even her morning sickness hadn't put a damper on her good mood.

"Hey," Luke said when he saw her coming in the door.

"Hey yourself," Lorelai said leaning over the counter for a quick kiss.

"Your in a good mood, considering it's not even seven yet," Luke said as he sat a cup of orange juice in front of her.

"Well, I couldn't wait to tell you my good news. And since this kid seems to have your early rise gene here I am," Lorelai said bouncing up and down on her stool.

"So what's your news?" Luke asked

"When I got home last night there was a message from my mom. It seems that she has a prior engagement so Friday night dinner is off. So that means we can start moving in tomorrow," Lorelai said with a big smile.

"That's good. Do you want something to eat?" Luke asked pulling out his order pad.

"Of course I do. Pancakes, eggs, sausage and bacon please," Lorelai said as she took a sip of her juice.

"Coming right up," Luke said walking to the kitchen to put in her order.

"I was thinking maybe we could paint the house before we move in. You know... make it ours," Lorelai said watching Luke for a reaction.

"Sure," Luke said as he went to give Kirk his food.

"Sure? You mean I can paint the house," Lorelai said bouncing up and down again.

"No," Luke said as he sat her food in front of her.

"What? But you said we could paint the house," Lorelai said looking up at him.

"Yes we can paint the house. Which means Rory, Jess and I can paint the house. You are not allowed to paint," Luke said

"What do you mean I am not allowed to paint? I am an expert painter, look at what a great job I did with the diner," Lorelai said as she gestured to the walls.

Luke leaned in towards her with his lips to her ear. So that no one else would hear. "You painted the diner before you were caring my child. And I do not want you or the baby exposed to paint fumes," Luke said as he leaned back

"Besides you can still pick out the colors and tell everyone what to do," Luke said with a small smile.

"Well, ok then; if you put it that way." Lorelai said as she dug into her break fast.

"So are you going to the inn now?" Luke asked as he cleared away her plate.

"Yeah. Rory is supposed to meet me here for lunch and then I thought we could go pick out paint colors for the house. Do you think Jess would mind helping paint the house?" Lorelai asked as she finished off the last of her juice.

"He will help. Whether he wants to or not."

"Good. Well I better get going. I'll see you later." Lorelai said as she gave Luke a quick kiss before heading out the door.

Later that day…

Lorelai walked into the diner right in the middle of the lunch rush. Sinking down onto a stool at the counter next to Rory.

"Hey," Lorelai said as she put her head down on the counter.

"Hey. Coffee withdrawal?" Rory asked looking down at her mom.

"That and the fact that I get up at the crack of dawn to throw up for an hour," Lorelai said opening one eye to look at Rory.

"Hey you feeling ok?" Luke asked walking up to them placing a cup of coffee in front of Lorelai.

"What's that?" Lorelai asked pointing to the cup. Not bothering to lift her head to look into the cup

"Coffee. You look like you could use it," Luke said as he passed out food to another customer at the counter.

"Your a God," Lorelai said as she sat up to take a drink of her coffee.

"Here you go," Luke said as he placed plates of burgers and fries in front of Rory and Lorelai.

"Hey Luke?" Lorelai said once her burger was gone.

"Yeah?" Luke asked as he placed a cup of milk in front of her.

"I brought some paint samples. Do you have time to look at them?" Lorelai asked taking a sip of her milk and scrunching up her nose.

"You can pick. I'm fine with whatever you want," Luke said as he went to deliver a customers food.

"Come on just look at the paint samples. There aren't that many. You may end up with a pink bedroom," Lorelai said with a smirk.

"Fine, let me see them," Luke said walking back behind the counter.

"Yay. Lets start with our room. I have it narrowed down to these three." Lorelai said as she handed Luke three paint strips. The first one was a deep caramel color the second was a light burgundy color and the third was a pale blue.

"I like this one," Luke said holding up the light burgundy colored paint strip.

"Good. That one was my favorite," Lorelai said as she marked the back of the paint strip then put it in her purse.

"These are for the nursery," Lorelai said in a whisper so that no one would over hear. As she handed Luke three more paint strips. The first one was a light yellow, the second was a pale, sky blue and the third was a mint green.

"When are you guy's going to tell the town about the baby?" Rory asked looking at the colors in Luke's hands.

"I don't know. I didn't really think about it. What do you think?" Lorelai asked looking up at Luke.

"When ever you want to. Just tell me and I'll be there," Luke said not looking up from the paint strips.

"Oh, I know. I can go to Doose's and buy a pregnancy test. By the time I get back here it will be all over town," Lorelai said bouncing slightly in her seat.

"If your going to do that you might as well put up the sonogram picture. And wait until someone figures it out," Rory said with a smile.

"Yeah we could put it up right there," Lorelai said pointing to the bulletin board on the wall.

"Why don't we just tell everyone at the next town meeting?" Luke asked looking up at Lorelai.

"Because that wouldn't be any fun. Come on Luke. What do you say?" Lorelai asked with a smile.

"Fine, I have one of the pictures upstairs. I'll put it up before I open tomorrow morning. I like this one for the nursery," Luke said pointing to the sky blue paint strip.

"That's kind of freaky you picked my favorite again. Ok here... pick one of these for the kitchen," Lorelai said as she held up three paint strips. The first one was a deep red with a mauve color for the trim. The second one was a deep honey color with dark blue for the trim and the third one was light gray with a olive colored trim.

"This one," Luke said pointing to the deep red one.

"I guess I didn't need your help after all," Lorelai said as she put away the paint strips.

"Why?" Luke asked as he refilled Rory's coffee.

"Because we think alike," Lorelai said with a grin.

"That's a scary thought," Luke said as he went to take a couples order.

"So are you really ok with us moving?" Lorelai asked in a whisper once Luke was gone.

"I'm fine with it Mom. Just like I was fine with it the last ten times you asked me. Are you ok with moving?" Rory asked with a sly grin.

"I'm more than ok," Lorelai said with a huge smile, "I think we should get going so we can get the paint and get back. So you guys can get it painted tonight."

"Your not helping?" Rory asked

"Luke won't let me," Lorelai said rolling her eyes.

"What won't I let you do?" Luke asked walking back behind the counter.

"Help paint the house," Lorelai said pouting

"No I won't," Luke said wiping down the counter.

"So what are you going to do while we are painting?" Rory asked

"I think I might go see Sookie."

"Have you told her yet?" Rory asked.

"No not yet. I'll tell her tonight. We should really get going though or we'll never get back," Lorelai said as she stood up.

"I'm going to go say bye to Luke," Lorelai said as she made her way to the storage room where Luke was.

Lorelai walked as quietly as possible up behind Luke. He jumped slightly when she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her cheek against his back.

"Hey were going to head out now," Lorelai said squeezing Luke a little tighter.

"Ok, call me when you get back. I'll come over and help you get everything out of the car," Luke said as he turned around in her arms to look at her pulling her a little closer.

"I will. Did you ask Jess about helping?" Lorelai asked locking her arms around his neck.

"Yeah. He went to see Liz he said he would be back around four to help," Luke said leaning down towards her.

"That's good," Lorelai said pulling Luke's face down to where his lips were just a breath away from hers.

"I think we should get married," Luke whispered his breath teasing across her lips.

"What?" Lorelai asked pulling back slightly to look into his eyes.

"I said I think we should get married," Luke said moving his head forward to rest his forehead against hers before continuing. "And before you ask, no it's not just because of the baby. I had this planned out before we found out about the baby. I was going to propose and tell you about the house. I still want you to be my wife. I want us to grow old together in our house. I love you; pure and simple. Will you marry me?" Luke asked as he pulled back slightly.

Taking a small box from his pocket and showing her the ring inside. It was a simple gold band with two small diamonds on each side of a much larger one in the middle. Luke looked up to meet Lorelai's eye's she had silent tears running down her cheeks. That was all Lorelai needed was to know that he loved her and that she loved him. She didn't need a thousand yellow daises to make her want to marry him.

"Yes," Lorelai said as she pulled his face down to hers in soft kiss before pulling back.

"Will you?" Lorelai asked holding out her hand to him.

"Yeah," Luke said as he slipped the ring onto her finger. Gently kissing her finger before releasing it.

"It's beautiful," Lorelai said holding out her hand to look at the ring in the light.

"It was my mom's," Luke said taking her hand and intertwining their fingers.

Lorelai used her free hand to pull Luke's lips down to hers in an intense kiss. Luke's arms tightened around her in an almost crushing embrace. Lorelai was the one to break the kiss, she rested her head against his shoulder trying to get her breathing under control. Luke rested his cheek against the top of her head. They stayed that way for awhile. Until they heard someone softly clear their throat. They both turned to see Rory standing their with an amused look on her face.

"Do you realize that you went to say bye to Luke almost a half an hour ago," Rory said with a smirk.

"Oh, honey I'm sorry. I got distracted," Lorelai said holding up her hand to show Rory her ring.

"Oh my God... your getting married!" Rory said a little to loud looking from her mom to Luke and back again.

"Yes now shush. Before everyone hears you," Lorelai said pulling Rory into a hug.

"Sorry. But this is amazing. I am so happy for you guys," Rory said as she let go of her mom and hugged Luke.

"Thanks," Luke said hugging Rory.

"As much as I hate to say it we really need to go," Lorelai said moving to give Luke a quick hug before heading for the door.

"Ok I'll see you guys later," Luke said following Rory and Lorelai out the door and back into the diner.

"Oh I forgot something," Lorelai said turning back towards Luke.

"What?" Luke asked when she was right in front of him.

"This," Lorelai said as she grabbed the collar of Luke's shirt pulling him down to her for a demanding kiss. That left them both breath less. Lorelai turned and left the diner leaving Luke in a daze.

"Your getting married and your going to have a baby. This is just wow," Rory said grinning over at Lorelai. As they pulled up in front of the paint supply store.

"Yeah I know it is pretty amazing," Lorelai said glancing down at her ring, before getting out of the Jeep.

"Do you think we have time to stop at the mall?" Lorelai asked once they were back in the car.

"What time do we need to be back at the diner?" Rory asked.

"Luke said Jess would be back to help at four. So I figure three thirty," Lorelai said pulling out onto the road.

"It's only two now so I guess if we make it fast we should be fine,"

"Ok good. My clothes are getting kind of tight. I need to get some thing's in a bigger size,"

"Oh we could look at all the baby stuff too. Maybe pick something up for Sookie," Rory said bouncing in her seat as they turned into the mall parking lot.

Lorelai and Rory made their way through the mall after getting Lorelai's clothes they headed towards baby depot.

"Mom look," Rory said as pointed to a table that had newborn sized flannel shirts and jeans on it.

"We have to get one," Lorelai said picking up the little flannel shirt.

"Look they even have them in pink. We should get a pink one too in case you have girl," Rory said as she picked up a pink flannel shirt and a little denim skirt.

"We should get that for Sookie's little girl. We can come back if I have girl," Lorelai said as she picked up a pair of jeans to go with the flannel in her hand.

"Ok we should see if they have little hat's too," Rory said looking around

"I can't decide which one I like more. The blue and white one or the red and blue one," Lorelai said holding both of the flannels up for Rory to see.

"Get both," Rory said handing her another pair of jeans.

"You're right. Lets go see if they have the baseball caps," Lorelai said heading off to find them.

"Are you going to show Luke what we got?" Rory asked as they pulled up in front of the diner.

"You think we should?" Lorelai asked looking into the bag at the little baseball cap, flannel shirt and jeans. That Lorelai had ended up buying in six different colors.

"Yeah I think he will like them," Rory said as she got out of the Jeep.

"Well let's go on in," Lorelai said with the baby depot bag in her hand.

"Hey what's in the bag?" Luke asked when he saw them.

"Hey it's a surprise," Lorelai said as she made her way over to the counter with Rory following her.

"It's pretty empty in here," Rory said as she looked around at the empty diner.

"Mid afternoon lull," Luke said as he placed a cup of coffee in front of her and a cup of apple juice in front of Lorelai.

"So do you want to see what's in the bag?" Lorelai asked swinging the bag in front of her.

"Sure," Luke said as he went to take the bag from her.

"Wait. You cant just take the bag. I have to do an unveiling," Lorelai said pulling the bag back from him and placing it in her lap.

"First... what we got for Sookie," Lorelai said as she pulled out the little pink flannel and denim skirt laying them out on the counter.

"Next what we got for you. Well kind of," Lorelai said as she pulled out the six little flannel shirts, jeans and of course one baseball cap.

"What do you think?" Lorelai asked looking up at Luke.

"I think there kind of small" Luke said with a small chuckle as he held up one of the shirts.

"Look honey Luke made a joke," Lorelai said looking over at Rory.

"I know. It's like your marrying Adam Sandler," Rory said.

"Fine I'm sorry. They are very nice. But what are you going to do if it's a girl?" Luke asked playing with one of little shirts.

"What? A girl can't wear flannel? You don't seem to mind when I wear it," Lorelai said with a smirk.

"Hey Jess," Rory said before Luke could respond.

"Hey it's four are we ready to start?" Jess asked walking over to the counter.

"Poor kid," Jess said looking at all of the pint size flannel.

"What? I think it's cute," Lorelai said as she started picking up the outfits and putting them into the bag.

"We all know that," Jess said with a smirk.

"Well I'm going now. I'll be at Sookie's if you need me," Lorelai said as she leaned over the counter to kiss Luke.

"Bye guys," Lorelai said as she walked out the door.

"Ok we might as well get started now," Luke said as he picked up his keys and headed out the door with Rory and Jess right behind him.

* * *

TBC Reveiw and let me know what you think. 


	9. The secrets out

Here's the next chapter, I'm not really sure where this story is going. So I'm open to suggestions. Thanks to Elizabeth Bennent for her help, and thank you to everyone that has reviewed.

As always I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing them for a bit.

* * *

Lorelai walked up the front steps to Sookie's house. Lorelai knocked softly, before opening the door to let herself in.

"Sookie?" Lorelai called heading towards the living room.

"Hey," She walked out of the kitchen smiling, with the baby in her arms.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Lorelai leaned in to give her a half hug, careful of the baby.

"I'm good, how are you? How's Luke?" Sookie made her way over to the couch, sitting down with the baby against her shoulder.

"I'm good, He's good," Lorelai couldn't stop smiling when she took a seat next to Sookie.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Can I hold her? I could use the practice," Lorelai asked reaching for the baby.

"Sure. But why do you need to practice?" Sookie asked handing the baby to Lorelai.

"Well in about seven months, I'm going to have one of these little guys," Lorelai smiled at her once the baby was settled in her arms.

"Oh my God! Your pregnant!" Sookie squealed

"Yeah. There's more," Lorelai held up her hand to show Sookie her ring.

"Your getting married!" Sookie exclaimed as she grabbed Lorelai's hand to get a closer look at her ring.

"Yeah. There's one more thing. I'm moving," Lorelai watched Sookie, trying to gage her reaction to the news.

"Your moving? Where? When?" Sookie was bouncing in her seat with a mixture of shock and excitement.

"Yes I'm moving. Luke bought the Twickham house. We move in tomorrow," Lorelai was grinning from ear to ear, at the chance to share her news.

"Wow. This is great, I'm so happy for you. Congratulations!" Sookie grabbed Lorelai hugging her around the baby, still nestled safely in Lorelai's arms.

"Thanks. Here I brought you something," Lorelai leaned over the side of the couch to pick up the gift bag she had dropped.

"Aww this is adorable," Sookie squealed holding up the little outfit.

"I know, I got six of them in different colors. With little pairs of jeans and a hat."

After talking with Sookie for awhile Lorelai headed home to rest. She went upstairs to change into her hello kitty pajama bottoms and one of Rory's Yale t-shirts. Then headed downstairs to watch a movie, and maybe take a nap. This pregnancy seemed to be sucking away all of her energy.

"Mom?" Rory called as she walked into the house a little after nine with Luke and Jess following her.

"Living room," Lorelai called back half asleep. _How long have I been sleeping here? Mmm I hope she brought food. _

"We're done painting and we brought food," Rory walked into the living room, pulling Lorelai up off of the couch and pushing her towards the kitchen.

"Good I'm starved," Lorelai grabbed onto Luke's arm, leaning on him as she made her way into the kitchen.

"Is that my shirt?" Rory asked taking the plates down out of the cabinet.

"Yeah it is. Why?"

"It just looks kind of tight," Rory pointed to where the word Yale was stretched out of shape across Lorelai's chest.

"Are you calling me fat?" Lorelai took a plate of food from Luke, and Looked over her shoulder at Rory.

"No I was just saying it looked a little tight," Rory put her hands up as she backed away from Lorelai.

"It shrunk in the wash," Lorelai said as she made her way into the living room.

"Sure just don't stretch it out," Rory said following her.

"I won't," Lorelai said as she threw a pillow at Rory.

"What are you watching?" Luke asked sitting down next to Lorelai.

"Willy Wonka.(,)" Lorelai grabbed a carrot off his plate, and started to happily munch away before she even realized what she was eating.

"You don't like your burger?" Luke asked when Lorelai continued to take piece's of food off of his plate. Not that he minded, he would do anything to get her to eat something healthy.

"I'm not in a burger mood. What's that?" Lorelai pointed at what looked like a burger on Luke's plate.

"It's a veggie burger," Luke picked it up and took a bite. Looking at Lorelai out of the corner of his eye. She was almost drooling, as she watched him eat his burger.

"Can I try it?"

"You want to try my veggie burger?" Luke arched an eyebrow at her.

"Yes I do. Now hand it over," Lorelai grabbed his burger from him, happily chowing down.

"Mom are you eating a veggie burger?" Rory asked watching Lorelai devourer the veggie burger.

"Mmm Hmm. Luke's fault," Lorelai said around bites.

"So did you guy's finish painting the house?" Lorelai asked after their dinner was gone.

"Yeah we got all of the room's painted. We are all set to start moving tomorrow," Luke handed her a cup of milk, ignoring the face she made at it.

"Good. I took the day off so I'm free all day."

"Me too," Rory said as she sat down with a cup of coffee.

"What about you?" Lorelai asked Jess

"I'm free."

"Ok good," Lorelai put a pillow on Luke's lap, and snuggled up to him with her head on the pillow.

"Well we can move your stuff first. Then I can close up the diner for a bit to move my stuff. Did you start packing yet?" Luke asked looking around at all of the empty boxes.

"Yeah I started upstairs," Lorelai pulled Luke's arm around her, and linking his fingers with hers over her stomach where his hand rested.

"Do you think you will have it all ready by tomorrow?" Luke looked down at Lorelai, her eyes were closed.

"Mmm Hmm."

"I think we should get going," Luke said as he tried to stand up without disturbing Lorelai.

"Where do you think your going?" Lorelai grabbed Luke's hand when he tried to walk by.

"Back to my apartment," Luke rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand.

"Why?" Lorelai pulled on his hand with her eyes still closed, trying to pull him back down with her.

"To sleep. I have to open the diner in the morning. And I need to finish packing," Luke leaned over the couch to give her a soft kiss. Before pulling his hand away and walking towards the door with Jess following.

"Mmm kay," Lorelai turned on her side and snuggled into the couch.

"Bye guys," Rory said before closing the door behind them. Luke and Jess gave a small wave walking down the steps.

The next morning…

"I can not believe you made me get up this early," Rory whined as her and Lorelai made their way down the street to Luke's for breakfast.

"Oh come on. I let you sleep till eight. I've been up since six packing, now I'm hungry," Lorelai squeezed Rory's shoulder as she leaned against her.

"Lucky me. I need coffee," Rory said making sure Luke would hear, once they were in the diner.

"Hey look he put it up," Lorelai nodded her head towards the bulletin board.

"I wonder how long it will take for someone to notice," Rory mused out loud, as they sat down at a table in the corner.

"Hey what can I get you?" Luke asked as he set a cup of coffee and a glass of orange juice in front of them.

"Scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage and chocolate chip pancakes. Mom?" Rory grabbed her cup of coffee draining half of it in one gulp.

"I think I'll have the same," Lorelai said as she took a drink of her juice.

"Has anyone noticed it yet?" Lorelai asked when Luke brought out their food.

"Only Kirk, He thought it was some sort of painting. He asked me where he could get one," Luke said rolling his eyes.

"What did you tell him?" Lorelai asked digging into her breakfast.

"I told him to ask you," Luke said with a smirk walking back to the kitchen.

"Hello, Lorelai... Rory," Kirk said as he approached their table.

"Hey Kirk, how's it going?" Lorelai asked looking up at him.

"Fine. Luke said to ask you about his picture, do you know where I can get one?" Kirk asked

"It's uh kind of a one of a kind," Lorelai said trying not to laugh as Rory started to giggle.

"Oh well. Let me know if you find another one," Kirk said walking back towards his table.

"Did you see his face?" Lorelai whispered to Rory starting to giggle.

"Poor Kirk. He seemed so sad. You should give him one of the pictures," Rory said trying to control her laughter.

"I don't think so," Lorelai said rolling her eyes, as she worked on finishing off her breakfast.

"Hello dolls, How are you two this morning?" Babbet asked as she approached their table with Miss Patty.

"Were good thanks, you?" Lorelai asked glancing over at Rory.

"I'm good, did you happen to see the new picture on Luke's board?" Babbet asked grinning at them.

"Nope can't say that I have," Lorelai took a drink of her orange juice, trying to hide her smile.

"How far along are you?" Miss Patty asked orange juice came flying out of Lorelai's mouth.

"What? I mean how did you know?" Lorelai asked wiping her mouth off.

"Lorelai dear, why else would Luke put up a sonogram picture?" Miss Patty asked smirking at her.

"That rack of yours just confirmed it for us." Babbet added.

"I bet Luke just loves it," Miss Patty said with a wink.

"What do I love?" Luke asked walking over to refill their drinks.

"Miss Patty was just commenting on my rack," Lorelai said smiling up at him.

"Do I uh want to know why?" Luke asked looking at Miss Patty and Babbet who were both smirking at him.

"Probably not," Lorelai said picking up her fresh cup of juice.

"Congratulations Luke," Miss Patty said taking the opportunity to hug him.

"Uh thanks," Luke said trying to move away from her over zealous hands.

"Yes congratulations Luke," Babbet said grabbing Luke once he got away from Miss Patty.

"Thanks," Luke moved to the other side of the table, before Miss Patty could pull him into another hug.

"Bye girls, bye Luke. Congratulations again," Babbet said before leaving with Miss Patty.

"Did Miss Patty grab your butt?" Lorelai asked trying not to laugh.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Aww poor baby, got felt up by Miss Patty," Lorelai said as she and Rory started laughing.

"Ah geez," Luke muttered rolling his eyes, walking back to the kitchen.

"Are you done?" Luke asked a few minutes later when he came back to their table.

"Yeah were sorry. It's not our fault your irresistible," Lorelai said smiling innocently at him.

"You know the whole town will know within the hour," Luke said sitting down next to Lorelai.

"Yeah. It's easier this way," Lorelai said playing with his hand. She couldn't seem to stop touching him lately. It seemed to be another one of the weird things she was craving. Craving constant contact with Luke was a lot better than her craving for a veggie burger. That was just sick, but her need for Luke was something totally different. She just needed to feel connected to him it didn't matter how most of the time just holding his hand was enough. She wasn't like this when she was pregnant with Rory she didn't even care to see Christopher. This time around everything was different. Luke was different.

"If you say so," Luke said rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand. Pulling her away from her thoughts she couldn't help but smile. He didn't seem to mind her being touchy-feely with him. He actually seemed to enjoy it, he even let their number of public displays of affection go up.

"I do, now I think we should probably get going. We need to finish packing. Be a good boy and watch out for Miss Patty," Lorelai said giving Luke a quick kiss. Luke rolled his eyes letting go over her hand.

"You mean you need to finish packing," Rory said following Lorelai out the door.

Later that day Lorelai and Rory were sitting on the couch, with boxes pilled all around them. Luke and Jess were in the process of bringing Rory's desk out of her room.

"Do you think we should help them?" Rory asked watching as Jess tried to pull the desk through the door.

"Nah it's more fun to watch."

"Mom, shouldn't we tell them they have to take it apart, to get it through the door?" Rory asked giving Lorelai a stern look.

"Fine ruin my fun," Lorelai said getting up and walking over to Rory's room.

"Hey Luke, see those little levers there and there?" Lorelai asked pointing to a lever on each side of the desk.

"Yeah."

"Slide that one up." Lorelai said sliding up the lever on her side. The desk slipped apart into two pieces.

"You couldn't have told me about this earlier?" Luke asked lifting one of the pieces while Jess grabbed the other one.

"That wouldn't have been as much fun." Lorelai said moving to open the front door for them.

Later that night…

"God I am so tired," Lorelai said dropping onto the couch next to Rory. _Great time to give up coffee._

"How can you be tired? You didn't do anything," Rory asked putting her feet up on a box.

"I did to. I helped pack, besides its not my fault Luke wouldn't let me do anything," Lorelai yawned, as if to prove her point that she was tired.

"I can't believe we got it all done," Rory looked around at their new house, most of the walls were lined with boxes from the floor to the ceiling.

"I know isn't it great."

"Did you talk things over with Jess?" Lorelai asked Luke when he came into the living room flopping down onto his leather couch. They had decided to move it for now since there was so much extra room in the house.

"Yeah he said he wanted the place. So he's going to open the diner four mornings a week," Luke shifted down into the couch and put his legs up. His eyes starting to drift shut.

"That's good, now you have more time for me," Lorelai said with a smirk.

"Yeah," Luke glanced over at her before closing his eyes.

"I'm beat, goodnight mom, goodnight Luke," Rory said getting up and heading upstairs to her room.

"Goodnight, babe."

"Night," Luke mumbled with his eyes closed.

"Come on Luke, time for bed," Lorelai walked over to him and took his hand to pull him up. He didn't budge. "Luke your going to be miserable if you sleep on the couch," Lorelai pushed on his shoulder, he just mumbled something and turned away from her. Lorelai leaned down over him placing kisses from his chin to his ear then back to his mouth.

"I was hoping we could break in our new bed, but if your to tired," Lorelai whispered against his lips, before kissing him, she nibbled on his bottom lip before pulling away and running up the stairs. Lorelai stood at the door to their bedroom counting, she knew he would be there by the time she got to ten. He was there before she got to five.

The next morning Lorelai woke up with something heavy weighing against her chest. The feeling of fingers running over her stomach finally got her to open her eyes. Looking down she saw a mess of brown hair, Luke. Always a good reason to open your eyes in the morning, even better when its naked Luke. His head was resting against her chest she could feel him drawing patterns on her stomach.

"Morning," Lorelai said running her fingers through his hair. Dipping her head slightly to breath him in, some how he always managed to smell good.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Luke asked shifting slightly to look up at her. His stubble scratching her skin as he moved his face against her.

"No, what are you doing?" Lorelai asked pushing his hair back out of his face.

"Thinking," Luke said before turning back to her stomach. She wasn't showing yet, well not enough for anyone else to notice. Luke ran his fingers across the slight bump of her stomach.

"About what?" Lorelai asked moving her hand down to play with the curls at the back of his neck. Luke didn't say anything his hand still making patterns on her stomach.

"Luke?" Lorelai asked putting her hand over his to stop his movements.

"Yeah?" Luke asked linking his fingers through hers.

"Are you ok?" Lorelai asked rubbing his back with her free hand. Luke moved to lay on his back next to her. Lorelai waited for him to respond turning onto her side to watch him.

"I'm fine" Luke said after a few minutes turning to face her. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Are you sure?" Lorelai asked taking his hand and moving closer to him, so that they were face to face.

"Yeah" Lorelai knew it wasn't the truth. His eyes were looking anywhere but at her. Trying to push away her own feelings, Lorelai tried to get the truth out of him.

* * *

TBC, review and let me know what you think. Also let me know if I should continue this. 


	10. Telling the Grandparents

A/N: Thank you to everyone that has reviewed. This story seems to have taken on a mind of its own, but I guess thats a good thing. Thanks to Elizabeth Bennent for her help. Sorry this chapter is so short, but I wanted to get something out to you.

Disclamer: I don't own them, just playing with them for a bit.

* * *

"I need to get up. I have to help Jess open the diner," Luke tried to pull his hand away from her so he could get out of bed. Lorelai tightened her grip on his hand. She wasn't letting him get away that easily.

"The diner can wait. Tell me what's going on with you?" Lorelai pulled his hand to her chest, wrapping her other arm around it.

"Nothing's going on with me. Can I have my hand back now?" Luke tried to pull his hand away again, but Lorelai wasn't budging.

"No. Not until you tell me what's wrong and don't tell me nothing's wrong, I know something's bothering you. Just tell me please," Lorelai's eyes were filled with unshed tears as she looked up at him. Her fear mixed with over active hormones was really starting to get to her.

"Hey it's ok," Luke used his free hand to wipe away the few tears that slipped down her cheek. "It's stupid really. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm just worried you know? I mean I've never done anything like this before. The closest thing was Jess and we both know how that turned out. I just don't want to screw this up. I can't screw this up."

"Hey, listen to me," Lorelai put her hand to Luke's cheek forcing him to look into her eyes. "You will be an amazing father, you already are. Look at Rory, you helped me raise her. You were there for us, no matter what. That's what a father is. Yes things didn't go all that well with Jess the first time, but look at him now. He came back looking for your help, he didn't go to his mom or his dad. He came to _you_ for help, because he trusts you and he knew that you would be there for him no matter what. This baby is lucky to have you." Lorelai took his hand placing it over the slight bump of her stomach. "I am lucky to have you, hell this whole damn town is lucky to have you in their lives. Don't worry ok?"

"Ok," Luke reached up with his free hand to wipe away the tears that were streaming down her cheeks. Before leaning in to brush his lips across hers, his tongue running over her lips tasting the salt of her tears. They stayed that way for awhile, just holding onto each other. Their hands were intertwined over where their child lay, growing and thriving.

Luke didn't go into the diner that morning, instead he called Jess and asked him to open. Luke and Lorelai spent the rest of the morning in bed until the need to refuel, managed to draw them downstairs in search of food.

Over the next two weeks things went back to normal, for the most part. Lorelai had managed to get out of Friday night dinners not yet ready to face the elder Gilmore's. It wasn't that she was ashamed of the fact that she was once again pregnant and not married, but engaged this time at least. No it was that, she just didn't want them to take away her happiness they always seemed to have a way of sucking away her joy. She knew that she needed to tell them at some point, but not now she gave her self two weeks to prepare.

Before she knew it she was standing in front of the elder Gilmore's home, with Rory at her side. Luke had offered to come with her, but after everything that had happened she decided to protect him a little while longer.

"You ready?" Rory asked looking over at Lorelai.

Lorelai glanced down at her outfit, sure that Emily would make a comment about it as soon as she came through the door. She had chosen a light blue top and a black skirt the top was loose enough that the slight bulge to her stomach was hidden well. She was about thirteen weeks now and she was showing more than would be expected, but not enough to give it away yet.

"As I'll ever be," Lorelai reached up to ring the door bell, the door swung open before she had a chance to pull her hand back.

"What took you so long? I have been waiting for you to ring the bell," Lorelai and Rory walked into the house taking off their coats and handing them to the maid.

"Why didn't you just open the door if you knew we were there?" Lorelai asked following Rory and Emily into the living room.

"You always wait until your company rings the door bell. What on earth are you wearing?" Emily looked over at Lorelai for the first time since she had removed her jacket.

"Clothes," Lorelai tugged at the hem of her shirt trying to make it a little longer. Hoping that it wouldn't give away her secret yet.

"Yes I can see that, they are obviously to big. That top looks like a maternity top it is so big."

"Funny you should say that, well maybe not funny,"

"What on earth are you babbling about?" Emily handed Lorelai a martini, which she sat down on the coffee table with out even taking a sip.

"Is there something wrong with your drink Lorelai?" Lorelai looked up to see Richard standing in the door way. Rory nudged her in the side with her elbow, leaning in to whisper in her ear. "Tell them," Lorelai sighed before turning back to her parents who were now seated on the sofa across from her. _Oh God, why do I feel like I'm 16 again? _

"Mom, Dad I have something to tell you," Lorelai played with the bottom of her shirt, picking at the loose fabric.

"Well spit it out, we don't have all night," Emily seemed to be losing her patience, not that she was really a patient person to begin with.

"I'm pregnant, getting married, and we just moved into a new house," Lorelai pushed the words past her lips as fast as possible. She said it all together to keep from losing her nerve.

"Say something," Lorelai demanded after a few minutes of silence had passed. She felt like her heart was going to explode if they didn't say something soon. That's when she realized why they weren't saying anything they didn't have anything to say. They weren't happy for here she could tell by the look of disappointment that had washed over both of their faces. Flashbacks of being sixteen alone and pregnant hit her hard, but this time it was different she wasn't alone she had Luke, Rory and a whole town that loved her and would support her even if her parents wouldn't.

"Come on Rory, we're leaving." Lorelai stood up pulling her most recent sonogram picture from her purse.

"This is your grandchild, if you can't except me and the choices I have made this will be the only time you will see him." Lorelai dropped the sonogram picture on the table before heading towards the door where Rory was waiting with her coat.

"Oh God, Richard what have we done?" Emily asked as she picked up the small picture looking at her newest grandchild. As tears slipped down her cheeks she knew that Lorelai wasn't making an ideal threat, she knew she had to fix this. She just didn't know how.

"Mom, are you ok?" Rory asked buckling her seat belt as, Lorelai shifted the car into reverse going a little bit to fast as she backed out of the drive way.

"I will be," Lorelai replied with a small smile. Rory didn't push her to talk she knew that she would when she was ready.

"Do you mind if we stop at Luke's? Your little brother is hungry."

"No, I'm starving." Rory knew that Lorelai really just wanted to see Luke and she wasn't going to deny her.

Lorelai walked into the diner she didn't care that it was packed with people. Her mind was set on one thing finding Luke. Finally she saw him come out of the kitchen with his arms full of food. She waited for him to deliver the food before launching her self at him, almost knocking him over. She quickly wrapped her arms around his waist pushing her face into his chest. As she let the tears fall, her body shaking with silent sobs. Luke wrapped his arms protectively around her body, looking over at Rory for an answer. Rory mouthed "Grandma and Grandpa" to him and it all made sense.

"Jess, I'm going home, close up if you guys can't handle it," Luke said to Jess as he walked out of the kitchen with his arms full of food.

"Rory are you coming?" Luke asked turning back to Rory once he realized she wasn't behind them.

"I think I'll stay here and help for awhile, you guys go ahead." Luke gave her a small nod before heading out the door. He knew that she was trying to give them some alone time, give him time to fix this.

Lorelai didn't say anything on the ride home, she just sat there staring out the window. Once home Luke got out opening the door for her, guiding her inside the house and straight up the stairs to their room. Lorelai sat heavily on the bed allowing Luke to help her change before slipping under the covers. Luke quickly stripped out of his flannel and jeans before slipping into bed next to her. It was only eight a clock, but he knew that she just needed him to be there with her right now.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Luke asked after a few minutes of silence, running his hand up and down her back.

"Not yet," Lorelai replied snuggling in closer to him, feeling her tense muscles start to relax under his touch.

* * *

TBC review and let me know what you think. 


	11. Authors Note

Not an update just a bit of an authors note, the next update should be in a few days though.

Hey, I just wanted to let everyone know that I am going to be starting this story back up. That is if anyone is still interested, I just didn't have the time for it over the summer with school and work. I am looking for a beta, so if your interested just send me your email in a review. Again I'm sorry for the lack of updates, I hope you all are still interested.


End file.
